


A Not so Quite Candlenights

by Cnidariapod



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Candlenights, Canon-Typical Violence, Minor Violence, Monster of the Week, Multi, Multi point of view.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:01:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21824818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cnidariapod/pseuds/Cnidariapod
Summary: All Aubrey wanted was to help her friends figure out their feelings. Have a nice party, get them to talk, not have to worry about an abomination. But not all  Candlenights wishes come true as shes learning.
Relationships: Barclay/Agent Stern (The Adventure Zone), Dani/Aubrey Little, Indrid Cold/Duck Newton
Kudos: 12





	1. Operation Candlenights is a Go

“Alright, so we all know why we're here?” Aubrey said leaning on the desk in the basement of amnesty lodge.  
Looking around the room she could see everyone was there. Ned, Dani, and Jake were on the couch. Mama, Thacker and Barclay were standing around the room with Barclay preparing the white board for the meeting. Wait where was Stern? Just then the door upstairs opened and someone was walking down the stairs. Damn she wished she had future vision like Indrid at moments like this. Aubrey motioned for Barclay to cover the white board. Barclay and Thacker quickly moved in front of their writing as Stern walked into the room.  
“Sorry I'm late! The F.B.I. called and I had to make it seem like I was making progress”  
“Technically aren't you?” Barclay chimed in while fixing the parts that got smudge by Thacker when they tried to hide the white board.  
“You know what I mean.” Stern said rolling his eyes.  
“Well you did find Bigfoot.” Now Barclay had that look he's been getting lately. He thinks him and Stern are covert but every already knows and he's lucky that they figured it out themselves otherwise this meeting would be about them too.  
“Ahem? Shall we? Alright, so as I was about to say, we are here to help two dear friends who have been huge idiots. Indrid and Duck are obviously crazy about each other but either they can't see it or they are too afraid to get together. That's where we come in! Barclay take it away!”  
“So, were going to throw a party. We’ll-”  
“Wait, so what? Well just have a banner that says ‘hey we know you're into each other get it over with’ and just serve drinks?”  
“What? No, Ned, no if you’d let me finish. We’ll have a Candlenights party and throughout the party we’ll try to get them together.” At this Jake raises his hand “yes Jake?”  
“Won't Indrid just see thru anything we try?”  
“He might but as long as we can be distracting and keep him on his toes with unlikely futures we should be good. I've known Indrid a long time, when he's distracted he tends to lose focus on the timelines and if they seem unlikely he doesn't worry about them. We will have to be careful though he tends to keep a close eye out for bad ones when at social gatherings. I think it makes it easier for him to leave his comfort zone. Uh… forget I told you that last part.”  
“Alright! How we, uh, doin this charade? It could get a bit campy but some of the best plans are.” of course Ned has no problem with camp, we've all seen Saturday night dead. Aubrey thinks while she rollers her eyes. Aubrey claps her hands together and pushes off the desk to stand by Barclay at the white board and Thacker takes the arm of the couch.  
“It will be easy! Okay not easy but not impossible either. We don't want to hurt our friends so just try your best throughout the night. Well have to change it up pretty often though so Indrid doesn't catch on. We don't want one of them to bolt this time. We all remember how the last few tries went.”  
“You gotta admit it was pretty funny watching duck turn pink when you tried to bring it up last month after the bom-bom.” Ned says threw chuckles “Duck got so red he was close to matching Indrid's glasses!”  
“Yes Ned, but not helpful. He got so flustered that when he turned to leave he ran into a tree.” Aubrey thought for a second it was pretty funny in as much as your best friend getting hurt in a stupid way was. “So, this is how well do it!”

\-----  
“So I’ll call Duck to invite him and Ned will invite Indrid since he's one of the better liars and he’ll also offer a ride to Indrid. Mamas providing the lodge as a place to have it, Thank you by the way mama.”  
“No problem, wanted to have a Candlenights thing anyway.”  
“Dani and Jake are in charge of figuring out decorations, Stern and Barclay will cook the food, and no Thacker, no gorp.” Thacker put down his hand with a huff. “ You can however help plan the gift exchange and maybe help Dani and Jake with decorations from nature. I want to make sure that if were making things look nice we don't forget about the environment. If not for the environments sake then for ducks. We don't need him in a bad mood because we took one of his trees by accident.” With that the meetings over. Aubrey stays behind with ned to do the calls from the basement phone and to clean up. Dani stays behind to keep her company. I'm so lucky I found her.  
“You did great babe! Good leader material.” Dani kisses Aubrey on her cheek and it's surprising how much she still blushes . She loves Dani so much. I hope this goes ok. Aubrey just wants Duck to have what she has with Dani. He's had enough troubles in life, she thinks he definitely deserves a break. Aubrey doesn't know the whole story but she can tell how tired he is sometimes. Even before he lost his powers, which hasn't been easy on him. He seemed to be just getting used to being a chosen one and now he's struggling to figure out who he is again.  
It seems Dani can tell she's troubled though because she says.  
“Hey, it's going to be great! Plus even if they don't figure it out at the party it's still a party. We’ll all have fun and if Duck and Indrid talk about feelings then that's a bonus!”  
“Your right, I shouldn't worry. I just want duck to be as happy as us.” Aubrey sighs  
“Awwwww” Dani says with another kiss to Aubrey's cheek  
“Sorry to break up your love fest but don't we need to make some calls Aubrey?” Great now she was blushing again, while Dani tries not to laugh.  
“Fine but I'm first!” 

Aubrey diles ducks number and waits.  
“Go, for Duck”  
“Hey Duck! How's your day?”  
“Hey Aburey, it's good, whats up?”  
“Well i wanted to invite you to the Amnesty Candlenights party. Since I live here and you're one of my best friends I thought it might be nice to spend time together this holiday.”  
“Damn Aubrey, when you put it that way how could I say no.”  
“Remember to wear a Candlenights sweater, Barclays cooking so you only need to bring yourself. Oh! I almost forgot, Thacker is setting up a secret gift exchange so pull a name when you stop by next.”  
“Candlenights sweater? I'll try my best, When is this shindig anyway?”  
“Two weeks from this weekend, the week before Candlenights. Just in case people have plans the day of. You'll look great don't worry! I'll see you there duck!”  
“Yeah, see ya Aubrey.”  
Aubrey hangs up the phone and lets out a breath she didn't know she was holding.  
“Alright Ned, your turn!”  
“You sticking round for this?”  
“Course I am, I can’t resist seeing how you'll pull this with Indrid.” Aubrey takes up a seat on the couch with Dani getting comfy  
“Well, here goes!”  
Aubrey can hear it ringing, and ringing… and ringing? Ned looks worried for a second. Indrid never takes this long he always sees the call before its there. When the click of a receiver comes the whole room released its breath.  
“Indrid, my friend! How do you feel about a party?”

\----

“Ned.. Hurry.” And then silence. There's a clatter as the phone falls running into the cabinets of the Winnebago followed by a thud in the background. Its heavy like a body hitting the ground, or wall.  
“Indrid? Hey Indrid?! Buddy, you ok!” Ned's getting a little panicked. Aubrey and Dani look concerned too sitting up on the couch to listen better and spring into action. Then he hears movement and footsteps approaching the phone followed but the distinct click of hanging up. He just looks in horror at Aubrey the receiver still in his hand all he can hear threw it being the dial tone. He hangs up the phone and turns back around fully to address Aubrey.  
“What's wrong Ned? Is Indrid ok?”  
“No, I don't think so. He said ‘hurry’ but softly like he was hurt. I think we should go check it out.” Neds heading to the stairs up to the main lodge when then calls back to down behind him.  
“Hey Dani can you call duck and have him meet us there? We’ll go tell mama something up!”  
“Sure Ned” Dani says as she rushes to the phone dialing ducks number as Ned and Aubrey climb the stairs and make a b-line for mama's office.  
\------

Indrids been having a nice day. Duck helped him get more egg nog and other necessities yesterday and after, they watched a movie. He has another date with duck tomorrow to go check out some trees near some buildings in the park. Duck needs to make sure the snow from last week hasn't caused any damage and that all is well. Indrid said he would go with and keep Duck company. Indrids looking forward to it too. Anytime with duck is good. Time inside and warm is even better but Indrids happy to put up with the cold since the futures show the promise of hot cocoa and cuddling under a blanket with Duck after. (Oh, Ned will be calling in a minute to invite him to a party, thats nice.) Indrids not strictly a party person but the odds are high that duck will be there so he’ll go this time.  
As Indrid gets ready for the phone call, drawing more futures in the meantime, he hears a noise outside. Casting his site to the future to see who it is Indrid finds, not one of his friends, but a darkness outside his Winnebago, one that means him harm. He springs from his desk to the door of the Winnebago scrambling to lock the door. (40 seconds till Ned calls 20 before the abomination is in his home) Indrid scrambles for something to fight with. He finds mugs of old eggnog, crumpled papers with visions scribbled on them, nothing sturdy. (20 seconds till Ned calls and…. 0 till it's here)  
Indrid is brought back to reality by a thump at the door. Heavy thuds as the abomination tries to get in. The door gives way with a crash as it burst inwards the lock being broken. Indrid knows his only hope for help is answering the phone when ned calls. The abominations on him however. He runs to the bed room as it slowly stocks into his home the door half off its hinges. Indrid shuts the sliding door of the Winnie as best he can. He hears the phone ringing in the other section and the abomination’s foot steps are getting closer. Indrid searches the room for something sturdy To defend with and spies the two by four wedged in the window. Normally he uses it to keep people from breaking in, but now its better than nothing against an abomination. The sliding door to the bed room slams open but Indrid is ready, standing on his bed, two by four raised ready to swing. The phones still ringing, there might still be time Indrid comes down heard on the monsters head before it can grab him. It wails in pain grabbing at the left side of its head. Indrid sneaks a quick look at it as he runs past. It's a shaggy large shape, hair or fur hanging over its face. Two legs, two arms, big claws. It's shag hangs heavy and seems to blur into darkness at the edges. It sounds angry. Indrid grabs the receiver and hears Ned on the other line.  
“Indrid, my friend! How do you feel about a party?” Indrid feels a sharp pain blossom across his back. I shouldn't have turned my back he thinks.  
“Ned, Hurry.” He gasps feeling faint. He's about to say more but a heavy hit by one of the abominations paws knocks him away from the counter and against the back of the front seats of the Winnie. He falls to the floor limply clinging to consciousness. As Indrid vision blurs he sees the abomination stalk toward the phone and hangs it up. Hangs it up? Indrid had thought it was more animalistic than that.  
Indrid's back hurts bad, and he's having trouble keeping conscious. Though not because of his injuries, he thinks. He's been feeling more and more groggy the longer the beast has been here. His future vision fails him like a thick blanket is being put over his mind. The abomination strides towards Indrid at its leisure. Indrids vision is in and out as the thing picks him up. It feels like falling asleep when you've been up for days. A feeling you can't fight but your mind is too tired to go peacefully. The last thing Indrid sees is the entrance to the Winnebago from outside. Its door broken inward and hanging by its bottom hinge, resting on the stairs. Then only darkness. He hears the crunching of snow and feels the cold of a West Virginia winter. Then, nothing.


	2. The Search for Mothman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Duck worries, Aubrey supports, and the gang go for a walk.
> 
> TW mention of blood and violence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize in advance for any grammar errors. Grammar has never been my strong suit. Give me weird animal facts any day. In any case, I hope you all enjoy!

It didn't take long for Duck to get down to the RV park. Indrid had started to park further in and the drive across the parking lot felt longer than normal. Duck pulled his truck into the spot beside the crepes by Monica van and got out. It was cold, biting cold. Aubrey and Ned got out of the van when they saw duck pull-up. The call had left him with a sense of worry he wasn't going to shake easily. Dani had called saying Indrid was in trouble and to meet Ned and Aubrey at the RV park. He had thrown on his coat and hat as soon as the conversation was over. Dani had not known what duck would be walking into and he didn't like the feeling it gave him. Duck grabbed his flashlight from the car and last minute his fist aid kit. Didn't want move Indrid if he was hurt.  
“What happened?”  
“We don’t know Duck, all he told Ned was ‘Hurry’”  
“And then there was a thump like something was thrown across the room and I think he dropped the phone at the same time. He didn't sound good duck.” Ned paused, then continued. “It was weird though. He sounded hurt then there was a scuffle, but someone hung up the phone. Way I see it, if it was Indrid he would have told us more before hanging up.”  
“What, you think a person got him?”  
“Well I couldn't be a bom-bom right? I mean none of those are in their right minds.” Aurbrey chimed in at that as they walked across the parking lot. “Plus im sure hes fine” he could tell she was trying to cheer him up. Did his worry really show that plainly?  
“True, but Thacker came to for a bit, maybe not as himself but he was talking and stuff that one time. Before we got him back that is.”  
“Guys I don't know, It could be a bom-bom, but it could be a human. Maybe someone who saw Indrid or was just robbing the place. All I know is we gotta get there.” Duck really couldn't hide his worry.so why not focus on the task at hand.  
“You’re right Aubrey, I'm sure things aren't as bad as i'm making them to be in my head.”  
They began walking down the trail to where Indrid had stashed his Winnebago. How Indrid got it threw the trees duck had no clue but he hadn't hurt them or removed any so Duck would let that mystery go this time. It was getting darker, and colder, the trees not helping with the former. Duck thought his heart was going to beat out of his chest. To say he was worried would be an understatement. His most recent vision had been a doozy, but he hasn't told anyone about it yet. He only had it this morning for Pete's sake! Remembering it now he got chills. It could have been the cold but duck knew better.  
It had been dark, ducks body felt heavy and slow. He was lying on the ground on his side, the floor was cold. Duck was so tired, not a relaxing tired just encompassing and unnatural. He tried to fight it, tried to see around him. Duck saw a body far away, bloodied but alive, he couldn't tell who it was. He felt a warmth over him. Something clawed gently rolled him onto his back so he was looking up at the ceiling. Not the ceiling, something or someone? Met with a blurry form, it was breathing on him. Hot breath that smells like nothing, like air or a breeze. It made him sleepy. Duck couldn't fight anymore and fell asleep. Then, woke up from the vision.  
It hadn't been one of his most exciting visions but there was no doubt the dread he felt at falling asleep, like it would be his end if he did. They were all quite walking up to Indrids place trying to keep an eye out in the woods in case the danger was still around. Aubrey had lit a fire in one of her hands and was using it to cast light through the trees. Ned and duck both had flash lights that they used much the same. When they got to the Winnebago the break in the trees shown enough light to see. Duck stood there in horror for a moment. The door was near off its hinges and Indrids lights were still on, his space heaters rumbling from inside.  
“Oh, shit.” Aubrey breathed  
Duck tried to steal himself for what would be inside. He didn't think he could handle it if he found Indrid lying on the floor unconscious or worse.  
Duck rushed for the Winnebago, he had to see if Indrid was ok, if Indrid was even here!  
“Indrid?! Indrid bud, you here?” Duck shouted into the bago Aubrey and Ned close behind. Their footsteps crunching in the snow. Duck climbed the stairs looking at the door as he went. It had a few dents like something forced its way in. He had JUST gotten his shit together and asked Indrid out. Fist boyfriend in what felt like forever and they could be dead. Taking a breath he walked the rest of the way inside. He had to not get ahead of himself. The first thing he noticed about the scene was the place was empty. The second was the blood. There were blood droplets leading to the front and a small pool of the same over by the back of the driver's seat. It was like a water balloon had been thrown and broke half way.  
“Oh god, duck are you ok?” Aubrey was at his side now looking at the aftermath of a fight. Cups and paper scattered throughout, and not in the usual way. “Come on duck, it's not much blood, he could be fine, we'll find him. Let's look around k?” She didnt seem as convinced as she might have hoped. But Duck appreciated the thought all the same.  
“Aubrey's right duck, there may be clues”  
His friends were right, he couldn't lose hope.  
“Speaking of clues!” Ned called from the back “Looks like Indrid at least got a good hit in on whatever grabbed him. And I think we can rule out human” Turning round Duck could see what Ned was talking about. The door to the bedroom was crushed to one side with Ned standing just outside the doorway.  
Duck thought back to the other night. They had just gotten back from dinner and had ended up as a pretzel on that same bed. Like a couple of shy teenagers. All limbs, messy and unsure. Something so new for both of them. Come on duck, no time to think of smooching. Forcing himself away from the comforts of the past duck could see what ned was holding. A two by four with something black on it and what looked like hair? Or fur? The black stuff was wet and thick. Ned touched it and it seemed tacky, stretching between his two fingers.  
“Do you think it was the things blood?”  
“Not sure what it is Ned other than maybe, gross. A clue for sure but why did you touch it?” Aubrey had visibly grimenced when ned touched the, goo?  
Definitely looked like a new abomination though. This was something Duck could do. Abominations he understood, now he just had to find it, and hopefully, Indrid with it. Then kick the ass of whatever did this so it wouldn't do it again. 

\-----

They looked around a little more before heading outside. Turning off a few heaters before they leave. So the place didn't burn down without indrid. Ned and Duck started trying to prop indrids door up across the doorway to keep snow out if it started up again.  
“Here aubrey, hold my flashlight?”  
“Sure thing duck.” Taking ducks flashlight Aubrey began looking around the area outside the bago. Ned providing light for Duck for his attempts to prop the door awkwardly into place. Don't want the place filling with snow.  
“Hey, check this out!” Aubrey calls from behind them. They come to see what she's looking at. As Duck approached he could feel his stomach drop. That's blood. Not much but still. Fuck, he knew indrid was hurt but the thought still hurts.  
“Good find aubrey! Now we have a trail.” Neds right, it's not all bad. Duck takes a mental breath and goes back to his CPR first aid training. The amount of blood loss suggests a wound, that's for sure, but not an artery. There was no spray or splatter other than a little bit in the bago. That could explain the noises ned heard. If indrid was thrown then that could have caused the blood spray. What is this csi Kepler? Get it together Duck.. No indrids probably fine, though he could have done without being mocked by his inner monologue.  
“Sounds good ned. Let follow this before the snow comes back and covers it up.”

\-----

They've been following the trail for a while now. It wound through the forest sometimes on trails and sometimes taking turns through deep snow. They ran out of blood a while ago however and have been relying on disterbed snow and broken branches. Aubrey's happy she has her fire, it's cold as balls out here! Ned and Ducks noses are pink and Neds beard seems to be collecting snow as they trudge on, through another off road portion.  
Ned is the first to break the silence.  
“How long do you think we've been at this?” the sound of his voice sounds wrong in the complete quiet of the woods. The snow muffles any sounds. The trees keep dropping snow in the distance and animals make snow crunch in ways that aubrey can't tell where its coming from. It's all making her jumpy. When no one answers Ned just keeps talking.  
“It's been a while that's for sure. I think we've lost the blood trail though, how do you know were going the right way Duck?”  
“I, I don’t exactly. The snow was disterbed and some branches broken so something came through here.”  
“But no guarantee it was what got indrid?” Duck doesn't answer this time. His jaw setting a little tighter. Walks with more purpose. He's worried, of course he is, Aubrey would be out of her mind if it was Dani.  
“Duck, it's going to be ok, we'll find him.” It's not much but aubrey just wants to help her friend. Duck turns on her however. Clearly more upset than she had thought.  
“Will it Aubrey? Will it? Is it going to all be ok? We’ll find Indrid before he freezes or the bom-bom eats him or, or some shit! Because Neds got a point, I don't know if this is the bom-boms path. It was big that's all I know. Could be a bear out for a fuck’in piss for all I know! Geeze creeze.” Aubrey and Ned just stand in silence, the sudden outburst from Duck more than the quite cold world could handle. His voice bounces off the trees, the only other sound is of snow falling off an over full branch in the distance. Duck cards his hand over his forehead, pushing back his hat a bit in the process so its slightly askew. Off kilter, a bit like their friend.  
“I, I don't know if we'll find him” he says a bit quieter this time.  
“We didn't even check in with the lodge. What if we can't find him, what if we do and the bom-bom gets us before we can tell the rest of the guard where we are?” Ducks face is in his hands now and he seems to be fighting tears.  
“What.. What if, were too late?” he says behind his hands starting to sound a bit wet.  
Before Aubrey can think of something to say she's hugging him. Holding the larger man as he begins to cry. Their all tired. They've been walking for long enough that Aubrey is definitely lost.  
“What if I can't save him?” This says to Aubrey. She glances at ned who seems at a loss too. Their friend doesn't normally melt down like this. Sure he can be a big softy sometimes but he normally has things together for the most part. Then it clicks for aubrey. His powers, He doesn't have them. Duck is normal and the man that he cares for is lost and hurt. They've been trudging for what feels like forever and their cold. Of course he would break. Aubrey moths “powers” to Ned. He gets a look of understanding as it all clicks for him as well.  
From what Aubrey understands, Duck losing his powers also meant he might have lost a friend. His mentor Minerva. She's not sure on the specifics but something happened to her and Duck doesn't know if she's ok. Damnit, cant Duck catch a break.  
“We'll find him Duck” More sure this time “It's going to be ok, ok?” Duck just nods into her shoulder hands still over his face.  
“That's right Duck, Indrids a tough one, he's the mothman for god sake. No way a , a tiny scratch could get em like that. The folks at the lodge will be fine. They know we went out to check on Indrid and the bom-bom was due soon so… they're not dumb they’ll get there.”  
Duck begins to chuckle and Aubrey lets go of the hug to give him some space.  
“You're right, I'm sorry. Yall didn't deserve that. I guess I just needed to let that out, but I am sorry for snapping at you.”  
“Its ok Duck, sometimes you just need to cry”  
“Yeah, bud its ok, happens to the best of us.”  
They all start to chuckle, whether at their circumstances or from the break in the stressful atmosphere, Aubreys not sure.  
Aubrey punches Duck in the shoulder and Duck messes her hair. It's all very nice and framilure. A welcome break from the tension of the silent snowy night.  
“So, should we keep looking or go back to the lodge to regroup?” she says as duck fixes his hat. Aubrey has to admit that she's tired, but can they just go back? Leave Indrid until they regroup? How do they do it in the movies again? When one of their own is taken? Was it guns blazing or more of a careful approach? Even so the mood gets serious again. Aubrey can tell the other two are thinking the same thing. Though it might be smart to regroup, it would also mean more time where indrid could be in danger. Indrids not just someone important to Duck, he's become their friend. They may not hang out all the time but when they do Indrid just seems to fit right in to their group. Cracking jokes with Aubrey, she can tell he's even been trying to laugh at the right times. But more than anything he's still a person and Aubrey wouldn't want to leave anyone at the mercy of a bom-bom.  
Breaking the silence and Aubrey's thoughts Duck says  
“Well it's not up to me. I'm not going to drag you both thru the woods all night. Don't want ya getting frostbite. But I won't deny it hurts to think about going back to the lodge before we find him. I’m- I’m worried bout him. Don't want to leave him out here longer than we need to.” Duck looks at them with a bit of hope, much calmer than before. Aubrey knows her answer already.  
“Well, as I see it, for me at least, it's easy. I say we keep looking. Might not be the right decision, might not be the safe decision but we won't know till were there right? I don't think I could just leave someone in the woods if I knew they were in trouble.” Duck flashes a small smile her way. “Puls, if we get cold I can make us a nice fire.” She says with a wink. They both turn to Ned for his response. Ned looks like a deer caught in the headlights.  
“-Sigh- Yeah, Yeah! let's go find mothboy. Dammit, i'm not too cold yet, spose I could go for a bit longer, and don't give me that look. I may be a bit of a coward but I’m not heartless. It wouldn't sit well with me either. Not that I haven't ignored things that that in the past-” Aubrey take the opportunity to punch Ned in the arm cutting off whatever crooked nonsense he was about to tell them about. “Ow! What was that for?” Aubrey just grings at him.  
“Alright then, what's the next step? Walk aimlessly? Follow ducks ‘something big’ tracks? Duck, you're the expert here. It is your forest after all.”  
“Well, if I’m right, we should be close to one of the ranger posts we use in the summer. Might be a good place to start. The trails headin towards it a bit so it's not too out of the way of our search. So maybe we could warm up before we look more? But you know I feel good about this trail in, it's the only big’ish path that doesn't have animal tracks. I think it's our best option.” Duck seems to have found a second wind, his spirits much better after their chat.  
“Sounds like a plan!” She said with a smile. “Let's go find ourselves a mothman!”

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic on AO3. Its a work in progress and will be updated when I can. I hope y'all like it!  
> Comments are always welcome.


End file.
